You Dont Know Me
by rlozo85
Summary: My take on how Jane and Lisbon decide to handle whatever it is between them at the FBI
1. Chapter 1

You Don't Know Me

It shouldn't be this hard. He stares at her from across the bull pen. Its been years and the it hurts him that the highlight of his day has to be her smile or laugh from afar. He could never be good enough for her, never in a million years. That doesn't stop him from yearning for a simple touch or a look his way. Thinking of her is something that does wonders for his day. Jane has known that she has felt the same way on some level. How much longer could he carry on not knowing how his arms felt wrapped around her slim waist. Her beautiful hair cascading down her back, like a sea of calm and beautiful waves. If he could only feel her soft lips and watch her adorable pout. Its got to be soon he tells himself. Red John is a thing of the past and now there is only the future. A future without Lisbon is no future. If that were the case then why even put up a fight in the end?

Things felt different at the FBI, like anything goes between he and Lisbon. There was no crazed serial killer looming over them ; watching their every move. Jane being who he is couldn't help tormenting himself with visions of Lisbon lamenting his absence or a time when she felt betrayed. He felt justified being angry with Red John for causing the void that stood between he and Lisbon. Nothing will come of dwelling on the past he thought himself. Its time for his tea and Lisbon's coffee. Today is the day he puts himself out there again.

Ok slow start but im getting a feel for it . It will get better i promise. theyll be much longer too


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed and followed the story. I wasn't expecting anyone to read my story. I stared at a blank piece of paper for most of the day stressing on how I should continue. I wanted the second part to do the story justice so far. What I decided to do was have Lisbon inner monologue in this one and have them interact in the next chapter. Here goes nothing..._

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a fan of the show._

_Chapter 2_

Is it just me or am I being watched? Who am I kidding, this uneasiness smells of Jane. Not that I mind, but I've been down this road before. This train of thought can only lead me down dangerous paths. I don't know what to make of him lately, she thought to herself. He seemed different; he carried himself differently. The only problem with this is that she could never tell. Some of his "skills" had rubbed off on her but she was nowhere near as good as him. I suppose I do have some insight but when it comes to him shes learned that he couldn't be taken at face value. You could never really know him if he didn't want you to.

From her peripheral she thought she could see him staring in her general direction. A part of her thought maybe it was at her. Just thinking about it caused her to feel a warmth inside that she realized was reserved only for him. Nowadays, she kept those types of feelings at bay. For her own protection, walls were put in place especially for these types of situations. Problem was that some of those feelings still made it thru the cracks. There is a special place for him in her heart; it cant be helped. For the longest time shes known that the potential for them is like nothing shes ever had before. Its strange that now more than ever she fears for her heart. With Red John out of the picture, Jane no longer has to hold back with how he wants to move on with his life. Would she be enough anymore? Uncertainty was running rampant with in her while her exterior displayed the calmest demeanor. Its causing her to doubt that they could ever be more then friendship between them.

If that's the case, she fears that she may never be able to give herself; mind, body and soul to another man. All she could do is try to emulate what she feels for him with somebody else. There had been many times where she thought that maybe it was going somewhere , but too many of those moments had passed with the end result being the same. Now, more than ever she felt that whatever might have been was less and less of a likelihood. On top of everything she could of sworn that Agent Fisher had expressed interest in Jane whilst being questioned by said agent. For the briefest of moments she got the feeling that she might be old news. Out with the old in with the new as they say. What little resolve she has was beginning to dwindle. Its like I'm running on fumes she thought frustrated. From across the room she made out his three piece suit making his way to her with a cup of tea and coffee . Game face she thought.

_Alright... it may seem that Lisbon may be too insecure giving as how shes portrayed in the show but just humor me. I'm setting it up this way for the bigger picture. Also it might take me a little longer for the 3__rd__ chapter as I want the interactions between them to feel genuine to the characters. Thanks for reading y'all. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I think i'm in over my head with the whole keeping the characters genuine thing and it doesn't help that i'm the worlds worst procrastinator. No excuse as to why I haven't updated sooner. I guess I can blame Dexter. OK so this fic is obviously M rated which is due to the later chapters. I also plan to update sooner . **

** Chapter 3**

** Disclaimer: Own nothing, yada yada yada**

Sure enough, Jane sauntered over to her presenting her with a cup of coffee; just the way she liked it. Encasing the cup in her hands, his fingers gingerly traced the lines etched across her fingers. Lisbon didn't think much of it but to Jane it seemed like time had slowed and he was moving in between it as he wished. For the moment he could only enjoy intimate moments like these in small doses, so in the blink of an eye he had to live in a moment. He had stockpiled moments, but moments just wouldn't do anymore.

_What have you been up to Jane?, asked Lisbon. Somethings up, I can feel it._

_ Whatever do you mean Lisbon?, Jane replied as he sat in the chair across her._

_ "You might as well tell me Jane, I always find out", said Lisbon._

Patrick smiled warmly at her, a comfortable silence settling between them. Greens collided and for only the briefest of moments she thought she saw a flash of something she could not quite put her finger on. Much like other times the moment was over much to soon. She was first to sever the connection in their game of chicken. Its usually Jane who never lets it go to far. His gaze still upon her ; inner turmoil, an all to familiar foe. Fight the emotions that rise up if only for a while longer. It took Lisbon a second to gather herself before she turned back and spoke up again.

_ So are you gonna tell me?, she repeated._

_ You know it doesn't work that way Lisbon, he said with a smirk. All in due time Lisbon, all in due time. Its why they call it a surprise. I got somewhere to be , so if you'll excuse me I must be off. With that he got up, teacup in hand. As she started turning her attention back to her paperwork, he glanced back to look at her and said," I just hope you don't mind it so much this time", with a wink._

Oh what a jackass, of course i'm gonna mind and what was with the wink?, Lisbon thought.

The shuffling of feet and ruffling of paper encompassed much of the rest of the day. It had been while since she had last seen Jane. Funny how it still bothered her. Off to the break room she said to nobody in particular.

Meanwhile, Jane had just exited the mens room when he was stopped by Agent Fisher. Shes just too easy to read mused Jane. She'll use the pretense of talking about a case to get me to open up. There is no harm in being polite.

_Jane...you..you were very impressive the other day she stammered. You knew all along didn't you? Just when I think there isn't more to you, I'm pleasantly surprised. _

_ There's more to me than meets he eye; Agent Fisher, Jane huffed._

_ Well if that's the case, would you like to get a bite to eat sometime, to pick your brain that is; she added hurriedly. _

_ "I think you may be biting off more than you can chew Agent Fisher," he replied slyly._

_ I've always thought of myself as something of an overachiever, she shot back. _

Lisbon with her coffee mug in hand stood in the break room an earshot away of the exchange between Agent Fisher and Jane. Shes persistent , ill give her that. Maybe somebody like her would be good for Jane. Someone that will be like a new experience for him. Maybe i'm just a reminder now of a past he much rather put behind. If that were the case why would he make me one of his demands. It must be what I always suspected, he's just trying to make up for what happened in Sacramento. The cup of coffee now cold in contrast to her warm skin. Guess I should get back to paperwork, its not going anywhere soon. I just wish it wouldn't hurt as much still.

Out of the corner of his eye he witnessed Lisbon make her way out of the break room and round the corner. She looked like one of those power walkers I see at park from time to time. It didn't take long for Jane to deduce that she was within hearing range and must of heard the conversation with Agent Fisher. It wouldn't be crazy to think that she may have misinterpreted their back and forth. Maybe I should go and see if the air needs clearing. With that he politely excused himself from Fisher who was still talking about some Italian place she knew and made his way to the light at the end of his dark tunnel.

_I know there isn't much detail as far as a case goes but I'll introduce one soon. I wonder if I should title the chapters so to give them a theme. Well thanks for reading til next time..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I know I said I would update sooner and I haven't which makes me a liar. I write in bits and pieces and lately i've been distracted. I come to realize that maybe the chapters wont be as along as I want them to be if I want to update frequently. Also I want to pick up the pace of the story._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo_

_Chapter 4_

Jane came across Lisbon talking to Cho near her desk. Probably a case he thought. Some fresh air would do her some good. The look on her face as she rushed past Fisher and I was an all too familiar one. The difference this time is that I may have the courage to do something about it. He watches them chat a bit and reference a file she had in her hands. The whole time hes standing next to the water cooler drinking a cup of water, now empty. Its like hes been in a fog for the last twelve years and only until now can he see the lighthouse warning him of the cliff side up ahead.

Cho and Lisbon had been caught up in their conversation that when he spoke up, he startled Lisbon. Cho was Cho so he wasn't surprised to see that there wasn't any type of reaction.

"Jesus Jane, you startled me!"

"Jesus", that's a new one Lisbon, he replied cheekily.

"We got a case down in El Paso, were supposed to be heading out anytime now", Cho said aloud nonchalantly. Ill give you the details on the way he added. With that he turned and left them standing and made his way down the hall and out the door.

You go on ahead Jane, I have to run to the ladies room. "Ill meet you out by the truck", Lisbon added rather sternly.

Jane eyed Lisbon skeptically but agreed, only because he didn't want her to be in a bad mood on the drive to the crime scene.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lisbon

I wonder if Jane is attracted to her? I'm not one much for insecurity, but something is compelling me to find out what they had talked about. How childish am I being right now? Ill just talk to her and the subject just might come up. She walked out of the bullpen and made for the break room. Its a strange sensation when you feel nervous and it could be because you might be heading toward emotional doom. All of a sudden she started to notice the lines in the tiles, the creak of the ceiling fan and hear the air bubbles in the water cooler. I'm stalling now. Subconsciously, she avoided stepping on any cracks out of some crazy notion that it might bring her bad luck, much like she did as a child. It was a total of twenty six steps for her to cross the threshold of the break room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jane

Patrick wasn't one to fidget but this feeling of foreboding was hard to shake. The sky had grayed and the wind picked up. His golden locks going this and that way. Cho sat in the truck reading Dickens minding his own. Jane took one last look at the building, straightened his hair the best he could and twisted his wedding ring around his finger. Lisbon, he whispered into the wind. It took his word and carried it away from him.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_A/N_

_its kind of difficult for me to write long chapters like I see in other stories. I think if I tried it might take me longer to post up stories. Lets be honest, it takes me long enough to post these. I'm kinda antsy to get to the m rated stuff so like I said ill try to move it along. Again thanks for the new followers, means a whole bunch._


End file.
